La Princesa del mar
by A.J. Jasso
Summary: Historia romántica Elsanna basada en el manga "El Príncipe del Mar"


Disclaimer:Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen.

Nota:Este fic esta basado en el manga El principe del mar

* * *

 **PRINCESA DEL MAR**

Eran la una de la tarde en la preparatoria de Arendelle y no había ni un alma en los pasillos,solo quedaba dos alumnas en el salón de arte: Elsa que estaba muy concentrada pintando un cuadro y...

-Hola,Anna...-dijo tranquilamente Elsa al sentir la presencia de cierta chica pelirroja detrás de ella

-Rayos...aun no se como haces eso-le reclamo la pelirroja,Anna, pues claramente había querido asustar a Elsa pero esta ni siquiera había apartado la vista del cuadro.

-Es un don-bromeo Elsa haciendo que Anna pusiera los ojos en blanco

-Lo que digas...-le contesto Anna mientras se fijaba en el cuadro de Elsa,era hermoso-¿Que dibujas?

Pero antes de que Elsa pudiera contestar,la puerta del salon se abrio y entraron 3 chicas con muy mala pinta

-Miren quien estan aqui...la zanahoria y la rara-se burlo una mientras las otras dos reian haciendo que Anna se enojara y les contestara.

Anna y Elsa optaron por ignoralas pero ellas siguieron burlandose,hasta que se burlaron de Elsa y Anna no pudo aguantar mas

-Mejor pierdanse...

Anna estaba acostumbrada a que esas 3 chicas se burlaran de todo mundo pero no podia ignorar cuando se metian con Elsa,mas cuando podia ver como esta se tensaba intentando ignorarlas.

-¿Y si no queremos?-contesto la mayor alegre de haber molestado a Anna

-Pues te obligare...-amenazo Anna pero Elsa le tomo la mano para tranquilizarla

-Quisiera verlo,¿pero sabes?...creo que a tu amiga la rara no le gustaria que te metieras en problemas-dijo la chica mayor con una sonrisa altanera-¿Y si mejor nos traes una soda y nos vamos tranquilamente?

-Debes estar bromeando...-replico Anna lista para pelear si era necesario.

Derepente Elsa le apreto la mano interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Anna

-Anna,vamos...-le dijo muy seria

Y Anna conocia muy bien esa expresion seria, era la expresion de la chica controlada,fria y logica que todo el mundo veia en Elsa,todo lo contrario a la verdadera Elsa que conocia Anna (y que tanto le costo conocer)...asi que no tuvo mas remedio que seguirla ante las miradas de burla de las 3 chicas.

-¡¿Porque le hiciste caso?!-decia Anna mientras Elsa compraba una soda en la maquina dispensadora que habia en ese piso

-Porque queria que nos dejara de molestar-contesto Elsa un poco tranquila ...ya sabes que pasa si me enojo y pierdo el control

-Si,lo se,pero...ellas se lo merecen.

-Aunque se lo merezcan,es peligroso.

Anna suspiro,Elsa tenia razon, como siempre.

Pues Elsa tenia un maravilloso don de poder manejar y crear hielo pero este don tambien era muy peligroso y Elsa lo habia mantenido en secreto hasta que Anna lo descubrio por accidente cuando se conocieron.

-Elsa...¿te acuerdas cuando descubri tu secreto?-le pregunto Anna mientras tomaba la soda y empezaron a caminar rumbo al salon

-Claro,fue mi primer dia clases de cuando me mude aqui...me puse nerviosa y un poco de hielo se me escapo

-Si,lo bueno que fui la unica que lo vi

-Desde ese dia me empezaste a perseguir hasta que te conte la verdad

-¡Hey! no te persegui

-Claro que si,me perseguiste mucho-la molesto un poco Elsa

-Lo dices como si fuera una acosadora

-¿No lo eras?...porque casi me engañas

-¡Elsa!

-Era una broma,sabes que te quiero y lo agradecida que estoy porque descubrieras mi secreto...me ayudas a controlarme-dijo Elsa con una calida sonrisa que hizo que Anna se olvidara de todo.

Porque hay que admitirlo:A ella le gustaba Elsa desde el dia en que la conocio y entre mas la fue conociendo mas le gusto hasta que termino enamorada y esperaba que pronto pudiera reunir el valor para declararse.

Pero mientras pensaba esto ultimo llegaron al salon que estaba vacio con el cuadro de Elsa en piso con marcas de zapatos y rayado...la simple vista de eso hizo que Anna se llenara de enojo.

-Como pudieron...

-Tranquila,Anna...es mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Elsa tranquilamente pero con los puños cerrados.

-¿Que?¿Pero es que no te da coraje?

-Claro que me da coraje,por eso mismo es mejor que nos vayamos...

Anna respiro profundamente y tomo con cuidado el puño de Elsa haciendo que entrelazaran sus manos

-Esta bien,vamos a caminar un poco.

Caminaban una de las pequeñas playas que habia en Arendelle,pero la caminata transcurria en silencio aunque todavia iban tomadas de la mano,Anna sabia que a Elsa le estaba costando un poco controlar su enojo,hasta que esta misma rompio el silencio

-Era una sirena...

-¿Que cosa,Elsa?

-El dibujo de mi cuadro...

-Oh...

En ese momento oyeron sus nombres,era Emma, la hermana mayor de Elsa que se acercaba a ellas.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Como les fue hoy?-le pregunto alegremente

Anna le iba a contar lo que paso con el cuadro pero Elsa le dijo que no con la mirada y se adelanto.

-Muy bien,tanto que quisimos dar un paseo-contesto Elsa pero al ver la mirada incredula de Elsa agrego- ¿pero tu que haces aqui,no trabajas hoy?

-No,hoy tengo dia libre y vine a ver a Killian-dijo Emma señalando en direccion al mar donde habia un chico muy guapo que estaba enseñando a bucear a un par de niños.

Elsa de inmediato hizo un gesto pues aun no le terminaba de caerle bien el novio de su hermana,pues no era un mal tipo,era buen maestro de buceo y de surf, pero aveces era algo presumido.

-¿Porque no nos esperan y vamos a comer los cuatro? Killian ya va a terminar de dar sus clases

Decidieron esperar y en poco tiempo llego Killian

-Hey,chicas ¿como estan? -las saludo mientras abrazaba a Emma con un brazo

A Elsa le resultaba muy raro ver las muestras de cariño entre Killian y Emma,la hacia sentir como si sobrara en sus vidas (mas despues de que sus padres murieran dejando a Emma y a Elsa solas),asi que lo saludo algo seria y avergonzada sin querrer,mientras que Anna lo saludo alegremente, pues para ella Emma y Killian eran una pareja perfecta.

Y platicaron un poco mientras iban a comer.

-En serio chicas,deberian practicar un poco de buceo,es fantastico-les dijo Killian- el mar es muy misterioso,algo de otro mundo y no sabes como te puede soprender

-Hablas como todo un pirata,amor-le dijo Emma

-¡Claro! Estoy seguro que una vida pasada fui el Capitan Garfio -bromeo Killian

Anna y Elsa sonrieron tratandose de imaginar a Killian con la ropa del Capitan Garfio y fue cuando a Elsa se le ocurrio algo.

-¿Y crees que en el mar hay sirenas como en Nunca Jamas? -le pregunto Elsa dejando a Killian algo sorprendido pues solo le hablaba lo justo,pero al final sonrio

-Si,lo creo y de hecho una vez me parecio ver una.

Elsa se soprendio y le presto mas atencion que nunca a Killian

-¿Como fue?-pregunto Anna que tambien quedo sorprendida por lo que dijo Killian que no tardo en responder

-Fue una vez que hice buceo cerca de aqui,queria ir a lo mas profundo que pudiera e intente sumergirme a mas de 50 metros ,pero al final me parecio ver el rostro de una sirenas...aunque no estoy seguro si fue una alucionacion pues perdi el conocimiento y desperte en la cubierta de un barco

-Vaya...-dijeron Anna y Elsa al unisono haciendo que Killian sonriera

-Esa es una de mis experiencias bajo el mar,despues les contare otras ,pero como les dije ...deberian probar el buceo libre.

-Yo quiero! -respondio Anna alegremente

-Yo tambien-dijo Elsa para sorpresa de todos-pero...¿cuando?

-¡Pues ahorita!-contesto Killian alegre viendo a Emma que seguia sorprendida-Solo necesitan un tubo de buceo ¿Se atreven?

Anna y Elsa no lo pensaron dos veces y se preparon para bucear,cuando estuvieron listas Killian les dio unas pequeñas intrucciones y los tres se adentraron en el mar,cerca de una pequeña zona perfecta para el buceo...obviamente esta quedeba a plena vista para que Emma pudiera ver a Elsa.

Y fue la mejor experiencia del mundo,Elsa se sentia libre bajo el mar y le gustaba como se veia todo abajo...los peces,las rocas,el coral...todo era muy azul y hermoso,mientras Anna estaba encantada con la sensacion que daba bucear,como si estuviera flotando.

Todo fue perfecto hasta que Elsa se confio con el tiempo y empezo a sentir la falta del aire haciendo que se asustara e hiciera un poco de hielo mientras se ahogaba hasta que Killian la saco entre confusion,se sentia muy mareada.

Emma fue a la primera que vio bien ya estando en la orilla.

-¡Elsa!¿Estas bien?

Elsa asintio levemente,aun se sentia confusa mientras Emma miraba con reproche a Killian

-Killian,por eso te eh dicho que no la hagas nadar ...es sensible!

-Perdon-contesto Killian apenado,el sabia del don de Elsa y sentia que la tranquilidad del mar la ayudaria a controlarlo...pero esto se habia salido de control,mas cuando miraba el hielo que aun quedaba en el mar.

Al escuchar eso Elsa se levanto y se fue acostar en la arena,cerca donde habia una sombra...se sentia mal por haber arruinado el buceo...se habia sentido muy bien,no sabia porque arruinaba todo,en ese momento sintio que Anna se ponia a su lado,no dijo nada pero su presencia era muy tranquilizadora para Elsa,sentia como si le dijera que todo saldria bien y asi estuvieron un tiempo hasta que se fueron a sus casas a descansar.

Elsa de inmediato se metio a la bañera de su casa para evitar preguntas incomodas y se estuvo un tiempo ahi hasta que vio un tubo de buceo y decidio probarselos mientras estaba en la bañera y practicar su respiracion bajo el agua...y despues de unos minutos comprobo que podia aguantar bajo el agua un tiempo aceptable y eso la alegro mucho asi que decidio salir de la bañera y cambiarse para ir a la cena aun con el tubo de buceo pero mientras llegaba a la cocina escucho la voz de Killian y no pudo evitar detenerse y escucharlos detras de la puerta.

-No te preocupes,amor...nadar es bueno para ella,le ayudara a ganar confianza

-Lo se,Killian,lo que no me gusta es que lo haga por la sirenas

-No lo hizo por eso

-Tu la viste,Killian...los ojos se le iluminaron cuando mencionaste lo de la sirena, conozco a Elsa y se que lo hizo por eso.

-Si...pero tiene derecho,despues de lo que la sirena hizo por ella

-¡Calla! Ella no debe saberlo-exploto Emma

Elsa se quedo helada ¿Que es lo que habia hecho una sirena por ella que no debia saber? ¿Porque Emma exploto asi?¿Entonces la sirenas existian?...todo le daba vueltas hasta que volvio a escuchar la voz de Killian.

-Lo siento Emma...pero Elsa debe saber que una sirena la curo cuando nacio,por eso tiene ese don con el hielo

-No,no debe,aun no...no lo resistiria-dijo Emma con un hilo de voz

-Emma,amor...Elsa es fuerte

En ese momento Elsa abrio fuertemente la puerta de la cocina dejando en shock a Emma y a Killian,sentia que tenia lagrimas.

-Son unos hipocritas...escuche todo lo que dijeron y todo este tiempo me mintieron

-Elsa,espera,las cosas no son asi-empezo a decir Emma que se notaba desesperada.

-¡Claro que son asi!-le grito Elsa- Todo este tiempo crei que era mi culpa,lloraba porque pensaba que habia hecho algo malo para tener este "don",tu lo sabias,te lo dije y aun asi dejaste que me culpara sabiendo que ese don era por otra cosa

Elsa vio que Emma se desarmaba en lagrimas,pero no le importo en ese momento, lo unico que queria era salir corriendo y gritar...y asi lo hizo,salio de su casa (le parecio escuchar a Killian gritar su nombre)y mientras lloraba empezo a correr sin rumbo...o eso pensaba hasta que llego a casa de Anna.

Se limpio las lagrimas y llamo a Anna que de inmediato abrio la puerta con una sonrisa que desaparecio al ver la expresion de Elsa.

-Elsa¿que paso?-dijo en tono muy preocupado

Elsa no respondio y solo abrazo a Anna, que tardo en responder el abrazo pues estaba muy soprendida ya que Elsa no era una persona de abrazos,a menos que lo necesitara urgentemente

-Tranquila,Elsa,no te preocupes...estoy contigo-le dijo dulcemente y le acaricio el cabello al sentir que Elsa lloraba,sabia que era lo mejor que podia hacer hasta que Elsa de desahogara

Asi estuvieron varios minutos hasta que Elsa se separo debilmente.

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa?

-Claro,pasa...

Elsa entro a la casa de Anna y se sento en uno de los sillones de la sala, controlandose para no llorar otra vez,sentia todo el peso del mundo,y Anna podia notarlo pues no habia hielo,eso significaba que los sentimiento de Elsa estaban muy confusos o que sentia mucho...asi que se sento a su lado y tomo sus manos con cariño.

-Elsa ¿que paso?-repitio Anna

-Yo..no se-contesto bajando la vista

Anna tomo la barbilla de Elsa e hizo que la mirara a los ojos y le dijo

-Tranquila,Elsa.. sabes que puedes platicarme lo que sea

Asi Elsa le conto la platica de Emma y Killian.

-Ellos me mintieron-termino diciendo Elsa.

-Entiendo que estes molesta pero no lo hicieron con mala intencion,pensaron que era lo mejor para ti

Elsa parecia anonadada al punto que coposnde nieve aparecieron a su alrrededor y contesto

-¿Lo mejor para mi?...ellos dejaron que me culpara y me tuviera miedo todo estos años,antes de conocerte fue peor ¿como es que eso es lo mejor para mi?

Anna puso la mano en la mejilla de Elsa y le limpio una lagrima haciendo que los copos de nieve desaparecieron

-Elsa...ellos son humanos,eso quiere decir que no son perfectos y que cometen errores,pero esos errores son porque querian protegerte de cualquier cosa,porque te quieren y ven a la persona maravillosa que eres-le dijo Anna quitando la mano de su mejilla para mejor tomarle la mano a Elsa.

-Pero,Anna...¿no crees que sea un monstruo?-Al preguntar esto Elsa parecia muy vulnerable

-Nunca digas eso,Elsa...no eres un montruo-contesto firmemente Anna

-Gracias,necesitaba escuchar eso...

Elsa volvio abrazar a Anna con mucha fuerza,como si pensara que no fuera algo real

-Te quiero,Anna

-Y yo a ti,Elsa-diciendo eso se separo un poco de Elsa y le dio un beso en la frente-Nunca lo dudes.

Elsa sonrio,pensando que Anna era lo mejor que le habia pasado en la vida.

-¿Sabes? Cuando recien me mude a este lugar odiaba todo...la escuela,el mar,la casa,los compañeros,odiaba absolutamente todo,pero ya no,es extraño-dijo Elsa aliviada de poder decir eso en voz alta,pues se lo habia guardado mucho tiempo.

-¿Porque?

-Porque todo cambio cuando te conoci,tu hiciste que me olvidara del odio-se notaba que a Elsa le costaba un poco expresarse- porque tu me haces feliz,contigo soy yo...y no quiero que eso cambie

-Eso nuna cambiara,Elsa...tu tambien me haces feliz

Elsa miraba a Anna como una niña perdida que por fin encontro su hogar.

-Entonces...¿te quedaras conmigo?

Anna no pudo evitarlo y se acerco a Elsa hasta sus labios se juntaron y le dio un tierno beso y al separse le dijo

-Siempre.

Elsa sonrio feliz y despues de eso la abrazo sabiendo que apartir de ese momento no veria su mundo sin Anna ,que en verdad estarian juntas siempre

-Ahora...es mejor que le avises a Emma que te quedaras para no preocuparla y que puedan hablar las cosas bien mañana-le sugirio Anna dandole el telefono a Elsa

-Esta bien,lo hare-contesto Elsa dandole un beso en la mejilla a Anna y mientras marcaba y hablaba rapidamente con Emma no le solto la mano.

Cuando termino de hablar,vieron un poco de telivision donde dijeron que en esos dias habian subido la marea por lo cual estaba prohibido nadar,bucear o cualquier actividas en el mar

-Que lastima...-comento Anna

Despues de eso acomodaron cobijas en la sala y se durmieron ahi abrazadas casi de inmediato,pues ese dia habian tenido muchas emociones y estaban muy cansadas.

*Ring Ring Ring*

Ese sonido las desperto,y venia del celular Elsa,que contesto aun somñolienta para diversion de Anna.

-¿Emma?...

La expresion de Elsa cambio a estar preocupada,cosa que asusto a Anna

-¿Que paso?-le pregunto cuando colgo

-Era Emma,estaba en la costa...a Killian le paso algo.

De inmediato se levantaron y se dirigieron a donde estaba Emma,al verla supieron que algo iba muy mal.

-Killian salio a buscar a Elsa despues de que se fue ,pero al caminar por aqui se topo con un sujeto que se fue anadar en el mar pero con la subida de la marea se empezo a ahogar y quizo salvarlo,pero la marea tambien se lo llevo-les explico Emma desesperada.

-Hay que encontrarlo!

-La policia y la marina lo buscan pero por la marea es muy dificil encontrarlos

Elsa se sintio terrible,sabia que tenia que hacer algo...En primera porque Emma amaba a Killian y en segunda porque Elsa no soportaba la idea de que su hermana sufriera mas perdidas,asi que empezo a pensar como ayudar a Killian pero no se le ocurria nada,hasta que la voz de Emma interrumpio sus pensamientos

-Elsa...lo siento

Elsa tardo minutos en comprender a lo que se refería Emma

-Emma,no tienes que...

-Si,tengo que,ya es hora de decirte la verdad...

Le contó que cuando su madre se embarazo de Elsa enfermo mucho, al punto que los doctores no le daban mucho tiempo a madre e hija,pero su madre fue una guerrera y aguanto mucho,pero por mala suerte le dieron el diagnostico que si seguía asi Elsa nacería también muy enferma y no podrían ayudarle,pero su madre no perdio la fe... hasta que le hablaron de una misteriosa cueva donde se podia hablar con una sirena para que le concediera un deseo e hizo lo imposible para encontrar la cueva y cuando lo hizo le pidió que sanara a Elsa la sirena acepto,le dijo que la única condición era guardar el secreto a los demas humanos codiciosos, cosa que la madre de Elsa acepto sin dudar lo siguiente que paso fue que la sirena corto levemente una de sus manos y vertió su sangre en una caracola ...lo único que tenían que hacer la madre de Elsa era beberla y ya no estaría enferma ni ella ni la bebé,la única advertencia que le dio es que la sangre de sirena era tan curativa como poderosa y que no sabia que reacción podría tener en Elsa pero que apartir de ese momento ella seria una con el mar,que seria una de las princesas del mar.

-¿Una de las princesas del mar?-pregunto Elsa tratando de asimilar toda la historia

-Asi se les decía a las jóvenes que tenian sangre del mar en la venas,ya sea de sirenas,hadas de mar,trolls de agua,etc...todo esto según la mitología escandinava -comento Anna ante la miradas incrédulas de Emma y Elsa-¿Que?...me gusta la mitología

Elsa sacudió levemente la cabeza,cosa que le dio una idea.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡La sirena! Ella puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Killian.

-¿Como? No sabemos donde esta esa cueva

-Nosotras no...ella si-dijo Elsa mirando a Emma

-Bueno,Mamá me lo dijo,es cerca del risco de Odin

-Perfecto! Yo y Anna iremos tu quédate aqui por si acaso

Anna y Elsa no perdieron el tiempo y corrieron al risco de Odin que estaba como a 20 minutos caminando.

Era un risco enorme y escarpado,solo de mirarlo daba vértigo y la cueva estaba en la base...asi que con cuidado fueron caminando hasta llegar a la base y por fin vieron la cueva

-¿Estas segura de esto ,Elsa?-pregunto Anna temiendo lo peor.

-No,pero es nuestra única opción

Se adentraron a la cueva y era un lugar lindo,algo inesperado,en medio de este había un lago que de alguna inexplicable manera llegaba al mar.

Elsa se acerco al borde del lago con cuidado y vio algo en el fondo y solo dijo

-Hay que sumergirnos

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Lo presiento

Anna suspiro,parte de ella confiaba totalmente en Elsa y otra temía

-Bueno...ahí vamos-dijo y tomo la mano de Elsa

-No te preocupes,todo saldra bien-le animo Elsa y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Lo se...estamos juntas.

Entonces se sumergieron,al principio fue aterrador pero poco esa sensación cambio dándoles un sentimiento de paz hasta que salieron a una superficie diferente cerca de una roca a donde nadaron y ya ahi Anna fue la primera que hablo

-¿Pero como...?

-No te preocupes por como paso lo que paso,mi niña -dijo una voz hermosa detrás de ellas

Al voltear vieron a la sirena,un ser hermoso de cabello negro profundo,igual que su cola,y ojos azul hielo como los de Elsa

-Soy Adrianne...es un gusto verte tan grande y fuerte Elsa

-Gracias...-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Elsa

-¿Que las trae aqui?

Eso las devolvió a la realidad y Elsa fue la que hablo

-Es mi cuñado Killian,se perdio en la marea anoche...tratando de salvar a alguien...por favor salvalo...

Adrianne se quedo unos minutos pensativa,unos minutos eternos, hasta que hablo

-Esta bien lo salvare...

-¿Asi de fácil? -interrumpió Anna haciendo que Adrianne sonriera ante la ocurrencia

-Si,es un favor a una Princesa del mar -dijo sonriendo solemnemente a Elsa que se sonrojo-no se preocupen su amigo estara bien

-Gracias,Adrianne-agradeció Elsa aliviada

-Solo déjame decirte algo,mi querida Elsa-se acerco a ella y le susurro algo al oído haciendo que Anna sintiera celos con una necesidad tremenda de sushi de sirena -ahora si...váyanse tranquilas y suerte a ambas,les espera un futuro feliz juntas.

El "juntas" tranquilizo un poco a Anna y le sonrío a Elsa,y en ese momento apareció un camino(supusieron que fue gracias a Adrianne) que las llevo por un paisaje marino hermoso hasta que sin darse cuenta llegaron a la entrada de la cueva,parecía que ya había oscurecido bastante...habia pasado mas tiempo en la cueva de lo que habían pensado.

 ** _*Riiiing*_**

Era un mensaje de Emma que decía que Killian había parecido y que estaban en el hospital.

Felices se dirigieron ahí y de inmediato encontraron a Killian muy alegre y contento

-Les dije, chicas...soy un sobreviviente nato

Anna y Elsa rieron y lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo,despues de todo era un gran amigo.

En ese momento sonó el sonido de una cámara,las chicas voltearon y vieron a Emma en una cama de hospital frente a ellas con el celular en mano

-¡Chicas,regresaron!

-¿Emma que te paso?-pregunto Elsa preocupada

-Nada...me sentí mal,pero nada preocupante,solo que estoy embarazada-dijo Emma sonriente

Elsa tardo unos minutos en procesar la noticia hasta que Anna hablo

-¡Elsa,seras Tía!

-Yo...creo que si...seremos Tía-contesto Elsa sin creérselo y sonriendo muy feliz poco a poco

-¿Seremos? -dijo Emma levantando la ceja

-Larga historia-contesto Anna guiñándole un ojo a Emna

-¡Ja!,lo sabia...sabia que ustedes terminarían juntas -festejo Emma-ahora Killian me debe 20 dolares

Todos sonrieron y rieron,sabían que apartir de ese momento todo seria felicidad y serian una familia.

Y mientras Anna y Elsa caminaban rumbo a sus casas a descansar no paraban de sonreír por estar una con la otra.

-¿Entonces apartir de ahora estaremos juntas?-le pregunto Anna mientras iba de la mano de Elsa

-Claro ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

-No ...¿pero no hay que formalizar?

Entonces Elsa entendió lo que queria decir y detuvo Anna enfrente de ella

-Anna,mi hermosa Anna,te quiero como no tienes idea y no me imagino mi mundo sin ti y aunque lo imaginara no lo quiero, contigo no tengo dudas...tu eres mi presente y mi futuro feliz,por este te pregunto... ¿me aceptarías como tu novia?

Anna sonrío conmovida y la abrazo con fuerza haciendo que Elsa le diera una vuelta en el aire.

-Te acepto,Elsa...te acepto,mi princesa del mar

Elsa le dio un beso en lo labios pensando en lo mucho que queria a Anna y en las palabras de Ariadnne:

" _No temas al amor,Elsa... vive la vida como un milagro y no la dejes escapar ._ "

 **Fin**


End file.
